This invention relates to batteries and more particularly to batteries used to start internal combustion engines. Even more particularly, the invention relates to batteries used to start internal combustion engines that also provide power for auxiliary functions when the engine is off.
Presently, many types of boats and vehicles, such as recreational vehicles, ambulances, police cars, fire trucks, tow trucks, and semi tractor-trailer trucks, are normally powered with a single battery or a bank of batteries. The term xe2x80x9cbatteryxe2x80x9d as used in this application refers to any electrical energy storage device including, but not limited to, a battery, a capacitor, a super capacitor, etc. The operator of the boat or vehicle may periodically turn off the engine and continue to use the battery to power auxiliary features of the boat or vehicle, such as, but not limited to, lights, two-way radio, telephone, stereo, television, loud speaker, electric blanket, pump, tail gate lift, and/or winch. Since the boat or vehicle engine is not running, the alternator is not recharging the battery while the operator is using these auxiliary features. The battery is continuously drained while powering these auxiliary features. If the battery is drained too much, there may be insufficient power remaining to restart the engine of the boat or vehicle.
Traditionally, in such instances where there is not enough power to restart the engine, or in the case where the battery has gone completely dead, the operator of the boat or vehicle has several options to choose from to restart the engine. First, the operator could simply replace the battery. But unless the operator has a spare battery on the boat or vehicle, getting a new battery may be difficult to do, especially if the operator is stranded in a remote location. Second, the operator could try to xe2x80x9cjumpstartxe2x80x9d the dead or weak battery. Jumpstarting involves attaching jumper cables between the battery of a second boat or vehicle that is running to the dead or weak battery. This solution puts the operator at the mercy of a passing boater or motorist, or having to wait until a tow truck or rescue boat can be summoned. Thirdly, in a similar jumpstarting operation, the operator could attach a portable power supply to jumpstart the dead or weak battery. Such portable power supplies are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,292 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,983. However, this solution requires the expense of purchasing the portable power supply, the operator must remember to keep the portable power supply in the boat or vehicle, and after one or more uses, the operator must remember to recharge the portable power supply.
In the absence of being prepared to utilize the above mentioned solutions, the operator should only use the auxiliary features of the boat or vehicle for a limited amount of time while the engine is not running to ensure that enough power will be available in the battery to start the engine. However, this is problematic because the operator will only be able to use the boat or vehicle""s auxiliary features for a limited amount of time. In addition, it may be difficult for the operator to judge how long the boat or vehicle""s auxiliary features powered by the battery may be used and still leave enough power to start the engine.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a multiple battery system and method to provide assured power for starting internal combustion engines.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a multiple battery system and method to start internal combustion engines and provide maximum power to auxiliary functions when the engine is not running.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a multiple battery system and method where a first battery is used to start an internal combustion engine and a second battery is used to power auxiliary functions when the engine is not running.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method where a first battery used to start an internal combustion engine is switchably connected to a second battery used to power auxiliary functions when the engine is not running.
Yet still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method that automatically selects between a first battery and a second battery by monitoring circuit parameters.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method where additional batteries may be connected to the multiple battery system.
A still further aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method that displays the charge status of a first battery and the charge status of a second or more batteries in the multiple battery system.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a multiple battery system and method that displays the charge status of a first battery and the charge status of a second battery in the multiple battery system, and the charge status of additional batteries connectable to the multiple battery system.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a multiple battery system and method that optimizes recharging of a first battery and optimizes recharging of a second battery in the multiple battery system.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method that optimizes recharging of a first battery and optimizes recharging of a second battery in the multiple battery system, and optimizes the recharging of additional batteries connectable to the multiple battery system.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a multiple battery system and method that controls the discharge of one or more batteries in a multiple battery system.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide for the assurance of starting power by maintaining a high state of charge of a first battery of a multiple battery system by charging the first battery from a second or additional batteries during periods of non-operation of an internal combustion engine and charging system.
The present invention achieves one or more of these aspects by providing a multiple battery system and method for starting internal combustion engines, such as on a boat or vehicle, and powering auxiliary functions that operate primarily when the engine is not running. A first battery is used for starting the engine. A second battery is used to power the auxiliary features associated with the boat or vehicle. This invention permits an operator of the boat or vehicle to use all or nearly all of the power in the boat""s second battery while the engine is turned off. The first battery, referred to as the starter battery, is used to start the engine. In one aspect of the invention, the starter battery is a thin metal film battery (xe2x80x9cTMF(copyright)xe2x80x9d battery) described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,300 which is herein incorporated by reference for all that is taught and disclosed therein. The TMF(copyright) battery is a high output battery that produces high bursts of energy for limited amounts of time.
The second battery, referred to as the auxiliary battery, is used to power auxiliary features and functions when the engine is not running. In one aspect of the invention, the auxiliary battery is a standard deep cycle battery. A deep cycle battery has a low power output over a fairly long period of time, is capable of being completely drained without harming the battery, and is capable of being fully recharged. The starter battery and the auxiliary battery are connected by a circuit that has an on/off switch controlled by an electronics control module. The auxiliary battery is typically on line in the circuit. The electronics control module monitors the circuit to detect a start engine event. When a start engine event is detected, the electronics control module connects the starter battery to the circuit with the switch. When the start event is over, and/or a controlled amount of recharge has occurred, the electronics control module disconnects the starter battery from the circuit with the switch. Thus, the electronics control module prevents the starter battery from being drained when power is being drawn from the auxiliary battery during non-start events.
In different embodiments, the multiple battery system of the present invention may have a display to show the amount of power remaining in the auxiliary battery. The display may be one or more LED lights, a liquid crystal display, or any other suitable visual display device. In addition, the multiple battery system may have a test button which allows a user to test the amount of power remaining in the starter battery. Finally, the multiple battery system may have a cable connection which permits the operator to connect an external display device to the dual battery, whereby the external display shows information regarding the status of the starter battery and the auxiliary battery. An audible beep or tone may also be utilized to indicate battery status.
In use, the starter battery and the auxiliary battery are initially fully charged. When the boat or vehicle engine is running, the alternator charges both the starter battery and the auxiliary battery. When the boat or vehicle engine is turned off, the circuit switch between the starter battery and the auxiliary battery removes the starter battery from the circuit so that neither the direct current loads and/or the auxiliary battery can drain power from the starter battery. The operator can then use the auxiliary features and functions on the boat or vehicle, powering these features and functions with the auxiliary battery. However, the operator does not have to worry about conserving enough power in the auxiliary battery to start the engine, but can power the auxiliary features and functions until the auxiliary battery is fully drained and the features cease to work. Then, when the operator wants to start the engine, the electronics control module detects the start event and connects the starter battery to the circuit with the switch and the starter battery starts the engine. When the engine is running, the alternator once again recharges both the starter battery and the auxiliary battery. Therefore, since the auxiliary battery is not needed to start the engine, there is no danger that the operator may use too much power from the auxiliary battery and thus be unable to start the engine.